ARRASTRAME AL INFIERNO
by FeniXssa
Summary: Bella es una hechicera, Jacob un Licantropo, y Edward es un vampiro, la vida da muchas vueltas, y el destino se encargara de juntarlos ¿que pasara con este trio? ExBxJ
1. Chapter 1

Déjenme aclararles algo:

Por motivos personales (en realidad, el idiota de mi hermano , dijo que me hacia el grandísimo favor de pasarme el 1mer cap, pero el grandísimo bestia, guardo "no lo hagas" aki, es decir q qdo repetido, ps yo ya lo guarde antes, hay ya me enrede, el caso es que este el q aparece aca abajo si es el verdadero cap), que no vienen al caso recordar, ni mencionar, no subi el cap correcto, pero ¡klma q no cunda el pánico! Este si es el verdadero y original cap.

MIS MÁS SINCERAS DICULPAS, EN VERDAD SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

NOS VEMOS ABAJOOOOOOOOOOO!

DE 1 A 3.

Mientras terminaba de empacar mis cosas, no podía dejar de pensar, en lo que había pasado en la tarde, y lo que me obligo a largarme de aquí.

Flash Back:

-Señorita Isabella ¿podría decirme cual es el Hechizo para poder mover objetos?

-mmmm ¿Acadum Movitum?-le pregunte nerviosa.

La profesora frunció las cejas, pero asintió levemente, comenzó a parlotear otra vez, mientras yo volvía a mi cuaderno, empezó a garabatear…

-¿De quién son esos ojos?-susurro escandalizada Ángela.

Me sorprendí al ver lo que había dibujado, eran unos ojos, pero no cualquier par de ojos, estos eran enigmáticos, misteriosos, y felinos, pero a su vez eran hermosos.

-Vampiro…-susurre con la respiración entrecortada; desafortunadamente la profesora se dio cuenta.

-Señorita Swan ¡a su habitación! ¡AHORA!

-Pero pero…

-¡SIN PEROS! ¡A SU HABITACIÓN AHORA!

-¡USTED NO ES NADIE PARA GRITARME!¡PIRUJA ESCUALIDA!-le respondí a la vez que me levantaba del puesto.

-¡¿PERO COMO SE ATREVE?! ¡A RECTORIA!

-¡PUES COMO LE PARECE QUE NO!

La bruja me miro con odio, sentí como me elevaba del suelo, y ella comenzaba a caminar, y yo claro siguiéndola por su mendigo hechizo.

-Espero que la expulsen de una vez por todas chiquilla del infierno-me hablo envenenadamente la care lechuza.

-Si y yo me muero por largarme de una vez de este maldito lugar ¡ODIO ESTE CUCHITRIL!

-¡MAS RESPETO ISABELLA!- me llamo el rector, baje la cabeza avergonzada, y allí comenzó mi "infierno", después de 1 larga hora de discusión el consejo decidió mandarme de "vacaciones indefinidas", Salí como alma "que lleva el diablo", corrí hacia mi habitación maldiciendo en el camino.

Fin del Flash Back.

-Por fin me largo de este chandoso lugar –Salí caminando hacia la salida.

-Adiós academia de magia de forks, ¡hasta NUNCA!-corrí en dirección al bosque, me interne fácilmente, sin saber si quiera para donde iba, pero eso no importaba ahora ¡era libre!¡por fin libre!

-CRACK!

Pare en seco y mire para todas partes asustada, hay Isabelita, esto es un bosque encantado, puedes hallar cualquier criatura desde una linda y tierna hada hasta con un licántropo o un un un vam vampiro…solo el mencionar la palabra se me erizaron los pelos de la nuca, ¿¡vampiros?! Esos seres crueles, malvados, siniestros, sádicos, asesinos, carentes de alma y chupasangres, en conclusión nuestros enemigos por naturaleza.

-CRACK!

-¿Quién anda allí?-menuda pregunta querida.

-Vaya vaya vaya, pero que me encuentro por aquí, una repugnante bruja-se mofo un chico de aproximadamente 17 años, cabellos largos y negros, al igual que sus ojos, su aspecto era bastante amedrentador., su olor me llego de repente, ¿por qué huele a perro mojado? mmm pues no se…momentito ¿perro mojado?, OMG! Es es es un un ¡Licántropo!, trague pesadamente.

-¡Aléjate saco de pulgas!-retrocedí un paso.

-¡UH!¡Mira como tiemblo!-rio sarcásticamente, la sangre me hirvió, retrocedí otro paso.

-Mira chucho sarnoso ¡no me provoques!

-¿O si no qué?

No le conteste, respire profundamente, iba a voltearme para seguir otro camino, cuando sentí que corría hacia mí, me gire y lo mire fijamente, sentía fuego en mis ojos, inmediatamente el perro cayo al suelo, convulsionando, la razón volvió a mí y negué con la cabeza.

-Lo lo lo sien siento-dije avanzando hacia él.

-Eres eres eres un un-

-No lo digas ya bastante tengo con cargar esta maldición, de verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención hacerte daño, aún no me controlo muy bien, además tu me provocaste.-le tendí mi mano para ayudarlo a parar.

-Tranquila.

-¿Estás bien?

-Aja, wow chica tienes bastante fuerza-yo solo le sonreí.

-Además eres muy bonita-me miro la cara, el sonrojo me invadió y baje el rostro.

-Prefiero el término hechicera

-Solo si tú me dices Jake- dijo sonriendo.

-Está bien Jake, sé que esto está mal, y va contra las reglas, pero me agradas, así que puedes llamarme Bella-le devolví la sonrisa, el solo asintió.

-Ven siéntate, te notas cansada- Jake se sentó en una roca cubierta de musgo.

-Gracias, si la verdad es que si, vengo corriendo desde AMF.

-¿Vienes corriendo desde AMF?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Si, ¿por qué?

-Eres de la familia de los chupasangres ¿o qué?

-¡Oye no me digas groserías-fingí estar enojada, el solo rio y negó con la cabeza.

-A ustedes les queda grande el nombre VAMPIROS-hablo una voz dulce y aterciopelada. Jake se paro al instante, y comenzó a temblar.

-Cullen- escupió Jake

-Black-le respondió de igual manera el vampiro.

Bueno hasta aki el cap.

¿buen comienzo?

Solo ustedes lo deciden.

Espero sus reviews

Besos, mordidas y abrazos al estilo Cullen.

***MEL***


	2. ¿EN QUE ME METI?

**Bueno 1mero quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews, graxias en serio, ustedes con sus reviews son mi sueldo.**

**2do: ACLARO:NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE,TODOS ELLOS SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GENIALOSA MEYER, EXCEPTO LA TRAMA QUE SI ES MIA, OBRA DE MI DESQUICIADA MENTE.**

**3RO:Aki el 2do cap.**

**4to:nos vemos abajitooo**

**5to: ya no hay quinto**

**DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

**¡¿EN QUE ME METI?!**

**-**¿Quién te acompaña? ¿Una gnomo?-rio sarcásticamente Cullen.

Iba a contestarle pero Jake se me adelanto.

-No te metas con ella Cullen, ¡y por tu bien aléjate de aquí!-amenazo Jake.

-¿Qué es una bruja o qué?

Jake se interpuso delante de mí, ¿tratando de protegerme?

-Bella vete-susurro Jake.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Que te vayas!-grito, temblando.

-¡Estás loco! ¡Y dejarte con este culicagado! (**n/a: joven, crio, niño, etc.)**¡Fallido intento de dracula!-me safe de su agarre.

-Mira mocosa…-dijo avanzando el vampiro.

-¡A mi nadie me dice mocosa!¡mocosa tu abuelita en tangas!-le grite furiosa, sentí el fuego arder de nuevo, mis ojos destilaban rabia e ira, la poca razón que tenía se esfumo _hay nooo…_,mire fijamente al vampiro, este volo por los aires estrellándose varios metros atrás y llevándose consigo algunos arboles.

-Basta Bella-autorizo Jake-No quiero que me lo cobren como nuevo, creo que ya aprendió la lección-rio por lo bajo.

-Te dije Cullen que te fueras-le hablo mas fuerte.

El vampiro se levanto sorprendido, y mirándome de arriba abajo.

-Tenemos a una Delepitore(**n/a:** **Demonia de la brujería ilustrativa, mas adelante les contare de ella)**

- el vampiro se sacudió el polvo y se sentó en una de las rocas.

-¡CALLATE!-grite respirando entrecortadamente.

-¡NO ME CALLES MOCOSA!

-No molestes mas chupasangres-dijo algo calmado Jake.

-¡NO TE METAS SARNOSO!

Jake, comenzó a convulsionar de nuevo ¡va a entrar en fase!

-¡a callar los 2!-intercambie miradas con ellos.

Un viento helado me hizo tiritar cerre los ojos y una palabra vino a mi mente.

_-halcones negros-_

-Jake tienes que irte-dije mirando a todos lados , preocupada.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Halcones Negros-fue lo único que pude decir.

-¡VETE!-se me estaba acabando la paciencia.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Hace mas de 20 años que esos pajarracos no se aparecen por aquí!

-¡VETE!-explote otra vez.

-¡NO!¡¿Qué TE CREES?!

-Ya es muy tarde-dije tragando pesado.

-¡maldicion!-dijo el vampiro parándose al instante.

-¿lo ves?-pregunte alzando una ceja, este solo asintió, cerre los ojos, Jake retrocedió unos pasos, el vampiro camino hacia mí, y se interpuso dándome la espalda, _¿Qué cree que hace?_

_-_¿Qué coño haces?

-…

-Hay vampirito, a mí no me pueden hacer nada, más bien mueve tu trasero para atrás-rodé los ojos, caminando hacia delante de él.

El olor a carne descompuesta y a azufre, característico de esas "cosas", me llego de golpe, me entraron unas ganas tremendas de vomitar, aunque ya conocía ese olor, aún me costaba asimilarlo, las nauseas se hicieron más insistentes, palideci, y las piernas me fallaron.

Los chillidos no se hicieron esperar, mientras 3 aves de plumaje negro y sin rostro, de un tamaño descomunal, llegaban hasta nosotros, avance 1 paso más, empujando al vampiro hacia atrás, _¿Qué estoy haciendo?¡si apenas los conozco!._

_-_Isabella, ¿Qué haces con el enemigo?-hablo uno de los pajaros.

-Hay Demion, para ti, hasta tu madre es tu enemiga- trate de sonar tranquila.

-No me has contestado-dijo autoritario.

-Es problema mío.

-Tu madre no estaría muy contenta de saber con quién te juntas-repuso el pajarraco.

-Lo que mi madre me diga, me tiene sin cuidado, ya estoy mayorcita para saber con quien juntarme.

-Pues ya veremos-hablo el otro pajarraco.

-¡Pero que bonita sorpresa Caterina!y yo que te hacia Irak, cobrando almas!-repuse sarcásticamente.

-JAJA-rio sarcásticamente Cat.

-Ademas, a mi no me pueden hacer nada-dijo mirándolos relajadamente, y era verdad si se metían con migo, mi madre los haría picadillo de pájaro, junto con mi tio Bucón**(n/a: Demonio del odio, de la peor especie, citado en las Clavículas de Salomón.), **y se los darían de comer a Cerbero(**n/a: Perro negro de tres cabezas que guardaba las puertas de los infiernos.).**

-A ti no pero a ellos sí-hablo el 1mer pajarraco.

-¡CALLATE DEMION!

El pajarraco retrocedió un paso.

-Ahora váyanse, no quiero problemas-les hable envenenadamente.

-Nos vamos esta bien-solte el aire de golpe-Pero nos llevamos a la sanguijuela y a tu mascota-mis acompañantes rugieron.

-Me temo que eso no va a poder ser-les dije firmemente.

-¡¿Qué LOS ESTAS DEFENDIENDO?!

-Eso es problema mío, ahora váyanse

-No creo-hablo la estúpida de Caterina.

Los pajaros avanzaron, yo cerre los ojos, escuche unas alas volar hacia nosotros, mis compañeron rugieron estruendosamente, crsipe los puños, mi corazín latio a mil, abri los ojos, y ya no era la misma…una luz cegadora me inundo…reino el silencio…y…la osuridad…

**

* * *

****WOW, BUENO PS HASTA AKI, EL CAP DE HOY.**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS =) =)**

**BESOS AL ESTILO EDWARD**

**ABRAZOS AL ESTILO EMMET.**

*****MEL*****


	3. AHORA SI ME LLEVO EL QUE ME TRAJO

**Bueno 1mero quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews, graxias en serio, ustedes con sus reviews son mi sueldo.**

**ACLARO:NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE,TODOS ELLOS SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GENIALOSA MEYER, EXCEPTO LA TRAMA QUE SI ES MIA, OBRA DE MI DESQUICIADA MENTE.**

**POR PETICIÓN DEL PUBLICO, MODIFIQUE ESTE CAPITULO, PARA CONTARLES SOBRE LA HISTORIA DE BELLA, Y AQUI ES DONDE COMIENZA EL VERDADERO MARTIRIO DE ELLA , ESTO LO SABRAN EN EL CAP 4.(QUE SUBIRE LO + PRONTO QUE PUEDA)**

**NOS VEMOS ABAJITOOOO!**

**DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

**AHORA SI ME LLEVO EL QUE ME TRAJO (Y NO LITERALMENTE)**

Solo recuerdo, como los pajarracos desaparecían, y solo quedaban cenizas de lo que alguna vez fueron, suspire alviada, pero me llego la oscuridad, una profunda oscuridad.

Me desperte, con un dolor de cabeza impresionante, abrí los ojos lentamente, para encontrarme con unos ojos dorados muy curiosos, y tambien muy cerca a mi rosro.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grite cayendome de la roca.

-¡¿Que te pasa?!¡¿pretendes dejarme sordo?!-exclamo tapandose los oidos.

-Me asustaste cretino

-¡Perdón!, es que nunca me habia interesado por ver dormir a alguien-dijo encojiendose de hombros.

-¿Donde esta Jake?- cuestione angustiada.

-Se fue a traer algo de comer.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevo inconciente?

-3 horas.

-WOW!-dije sorprendida.

-A proposito, no nos hemos presentado, soy Edward Cullen-me extendio la mano.

-Bella Swan-estreche la suya.

-Asi, que ¿eres una hechizera?

-Pues más o menos

-¿Como así?

Suspire largamente.

-Veras, hace 18 años mi padre conocio a una Delepitore, un angel caido, son criaturas de las sombras, pero se pueden materializar y mezclarse con los humanos, segun su "creador", como seres del mal, no pueden amar, o sentir emociones sinceras o puras, que equivocado estaba ese "creador", pues el verdadero y unico creador, es el de arriba, y no contaba que uno que otro angel caido, podría quedar con algunos dones, o sentimientos puros. Y una de esas Delepitore fue mi madre, se enamoro de mi padre, que tampoco era tan normal, como un humano, el es un angel enviado por Dios, es un mensajero y protector, se llama Charlie Gabrielle.

-¿como el mensajero de María?

-Aja, bueno siguiendo con la historia, mi madre se llama Renee, duraron 4 años casados, pero claro antes de eso, mi madre tuvo que dar sus cuernos, y mi padre sus alas, para poder estar juntos, fruto de esos 4 años de relación, nací yo, en realidad, no se ni lo que soy, tengo dones de mi madre, pero tambien de mi padre., es algo dificil y complicado, no saber quien eres-le susurre lo ultimo.

-¿Que dones tienes?-pregunto curioso.

-Por parte de Renee, la magia, se me hace re-facil, practicar la hechiceria, aunque charlie nunca estubo de acuerdo con ello, puedo entrar al infierno cuantas veces quiera, y pues el otro tu mismo ya lo probaste.-sonrei-

-Y vaya que lo probe!-exclamo riendo.

-Bueno y por parte de Charlie, le saque la nobleza, y humildad, al igual que puedo intuir si una persona es un angel o demonio

Edward estaba sorprendido, no mas bien estupefacto, si eso era en Shok

-Extraño, ¿cierto?

-Al contrario, debe ser muy bueno tener todos esos poderes.

_¡Que equivocado estaba!_

-¡No!, es horrible, desde que nací, los dos mandos se han estado peleando por mí, y desde el divorcio de mis padres, se pusieron peor, han intentado incluso el secuestro para tenerme de su lado.

-¿Tus padres se separaron?

-Hasta el más fuere recae ¿cierto?-repuse amargamente

-Creo que se a que te refieres, pero...tu madre...quiero decir...ella volvio..

-Si ella volvio a las andadas, le entregaron los cuernos otra vez, y volvio a ser una Delepitore.

-Lo siento.

-Pierde cuidado, da igual, paso hace 13 años, aunque yo se que todavia se aman, pero bueno así es la vida, el caso aquí, lo que llevo con migo es una maldición.

-No lo creo

-¿Crees que es muy bonito, con una mirada poder pulverisar a una persona?, ¿solo por un estupido ataque de ira?

-Aqui el monstruo soy yo, ¿lo olvidas?

-JAJAJAJAJAJA!, Edward creeme que lo que te hice ayer, no fue nada comparado, con lo que les he hecho a otros seres.

-¿Debo estar asustado?

-Pues deberías, soy un monstruo.

-Pues al menos, coincidimos en algo, yo tambien soy un monstruo.

Rei amargamente, y cerre los ojos, al segundo los volvi a abrir.

-Te equivocas-le conteste, con una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Que?

-Veo en ti, nobleza, sinceridad, cariño, respeto, amor, en fin muchas virtudes, pero...wow...espera...has sentido celos tambien, aunque no es gran cosa-le dije riendo.

-¿Entonces soy un angel?-rio sarcasticamente.

-No precisamente, careces de alma, aunque haces meritos para poder entrar al cielo.

-No medigas-fingio sorpresa.

-No te ves a ti mismo como lo que eres, de hecho nadie lo hace, eres alguien muy especial.

-¿Soy especial?

-Bastante-_¿pero que carajos hago? Yo y mi gran bocota! ¡perfecto!_

El rio por lo bajo-tienes una hostoria bastante interesante-trato de cambiar de tema.

-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto hablar de ti?

-¿No lo entiendes? SOY UN MONSTRUO.

-No eres malo Edward.

-Si lo soy-dijo cabizbajo

**-¡¿**Por qué eres tan obstinado?! ¡AQUI LA BRUJA SOY YO!

-Vaya hasta que por fin admites que eres una bruja.

-Imbecil

-¡BRUJA!

-¡CRETINO!

-¡BICHO RARO!

-¡TERCO!

-¡TUS PADRES TE ABANDONARON!

Ya no pude más, las lagrimas me impedían ver, solo me gire, y comence a caminar, despues acelere el paso al ver, que Edward me seguía, recorde el hechizo que me enseño mi madre para volverme invisible, lo aplique, y me subi a un arbol, llore, llore mucho, llore como hace tanto no hacia, me sentia sola. desprotegida.

Papá, ayudame!

ven por mí

estoy asustada

me siento sola

y desolada

ayudame te lo pido...

por que ahora si me llevo el que me trajo!

**

* * *

**

**WOW, BUENO PS HASTA AKI, EL CAP DE HOY.**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS =) =)**

**FELICES MINI-VACACIONES! ¡DISFRUTENLAS!**

**BESOS AL ESTILO EDWARD**

**ABRAZOS AL ESTILO EMMET.**

*****MEL*****


End file.
